True Identity
by Kristal
Summary: -COMPLETED- I am always moving. Moving to a new Life, a new identity, and a new world. RR
1. New Life Withholds new Lies

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character that you have heard of. Any of the ones you have not heard of, BELONG to me.  
  
Author's Note: Be nice, this is my first Alias fan-fiction. I love the show and I love reading the fan-fictions on Alias. I have never actually thought of making an alias fan-fiction, but I had an idea. So here it is.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moving, always moving. The trees, the wind, and the lives. A new life, a new identity; both in a new world. Would I ever have a name that I could call my own?  
  
My name this time was Sarah Breanne Stoker. This time my parents would be Christopher and Alicia Stoker. This time I had been at my grandparent's house for several years, and I finally got to come to live with my parents. This time I will be a single child, and now lives with my parents in Minnetonka, Minnesota.  
  
My life was a screw-up; everyone told me otherwise. My life was a mistake; everyone hid the fact. My life wasn't meant to be created; everyone knew it.  
  
Life; Define the word. The property or quality that distinguishes living organisms from dead organisms and inanimate matter, manifested in functions such as metabolism, growth, reproduction, and response to stimuli or adaptation to the environment originating from within the organism.  
  
Living, from dead? Is there a difference? Am I living? I feel more like dead. Living and dying; it all seems the same to me.  
  
Sarah. Sarah Stoker. I hate this name. I hate this life. I hate this world.  
  
  
  
The air was tense and was filled with particles of dead cells. How do I know this? How do I know so much? I thought I was seven. I thought I was supposed to be stupid. I thought I was supposed to be a kid; full of happiness, and full of life.  
  
I looked down the aisle of now landing plane. I was the only child aboard the small plane. There were twenty-three other men and women. Only four of those people were wearing casual clothes. All the others were wearing suits or dresses.  
  
The flight attendant came to me and started to help me pack up. I knew I didn't need help. But since I was young everyone expected me to be helpless and weak. But I am NOT.  
  
I let her help me though. I was told to play dumb. I was told to play a helpless. I was told to play someone else. I don't even remember ever being told those words. I just have always had them in my mind. Almost like it was implanted into my brain.  
  
I was pulled up by the women and pushed to the plane entrance. I was lead out and guided down a hallway. And I was directed into some woman's arms.  
  
The women hugged me and greeted me. She told me she missed me and that she loved me so very much. A man standing next to her did the same.  
  
They took me to their home; I mean my home. It was nice; they were obviously wealthy. The woman, who hugged me at the airport, introduced herself as Alicia, but she told me to call her mom. The man was Christopher, but was to me dad.  
  
They were not my parents. They were a young couple that still had a chance to live a normal life. They were kind and I shouldn't stay here. I would bring hate, disseat, and death.  
  
It was like that every time. I would go to a family; they would love me and take care of me as if I was their own. They would give me a room, tons of gifts, and make me feel like I was going to live with them forever.  
  
But then as soon as I learned to love them and call the mommy and daddy, something bad would happen. They would be hurt or sometimes even killed. It was all for me. They all wanted me to be happy, and in the end they died because I lived in their house.  
  
Then the men in the black suits would come after me. They would chase me. They would run after me, till I could find a place to hide. I would then go to the orphanage and get sent to a new family.  
  
It was always the same. Someone always was hurt. And someone always was killed. It was all because of me. It was my fault. Always, always I lead the bad men to the ones I loved.  
  
It had happened nine times. The first time I was devastated. The second I was confused. The third I was scared. The forth I learned why. The fifth I attacked back. The sixth I learned not to cry. The seventh I learned to leave before they would come. The eight I was found, but I escaped. The ninth and last time, I learned not to love and care.  
  
I have been to ten different foster families. This was the tenth. I have learned to love eight of them. The last and this one I did not love.  
  
The first one I loved SOOOOOOOOOO much. My mama and papa and Sissy were so nice. Sissy was a year older then I. She was soooooo fun, her name was Sistine, but everyone called her Sissy. I lived with my first family till I was five. That's when everything changed. My mama died first. Then my papa left. Sissy was the last to go. I didn't understand and I was left alone, with questions unanswered.  
  
My first family would be the only family I would ever call real. Even though I loved the other families. The first was the one I believed was actually my own. They were the ones I loved as if they were my real parents. Sissy was like my real sister and treated me like I was. I still don't understand why they had to die. It wasn't fair, but nothing was. Nothing was ever fair in my life.  
  
One day I will belong to a family that will last forever. One day I will be happy and no be full of fear. One day I WILL find my true Identity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Horrible? Stupid? Actually good? Please tell what you think about my story so far. Should I continue? Or should I delete it? Review. If I do not get a review that tells me to continue, I will NOT add any more to the story (unless I REALLY, REALLY want to).  
  
SO REVIEW NOW. 


	2. Names of all my past lives

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character that you have heard of. Any of the ones you have not heard of, BELONG to me.  
  
Author's Note: Be nice, this is my first Alias fan-fiction. I love the show and I love reading the fan-fictions on Alias. I have never actually thought of making an alias fan-fiction, but I had an idea.  
  
To clear something: I LOVE writing stories. I write for fun, but I post to let others read and review. So yah. I do LOVE writing this and my other fan- fictions and poems.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Sarah! Wake up darling," Alicia shook me awake. Alicia's voice almost sounded like an angel. It was so high, and so peaceful. It sounded so heavenly.  
  
I was in a dream, a good dream. It was a dream that I had had many times in the past. My life in there was perfect; I had a real family, and a real name. But this was NOT my life and I would probably never be my life.  
  
"Sarah, honey wake up," I opened my eyes and I glanced at my new "mom." Her face was young, but it already had many worry lines. She was tan, but if was a perfect tone. Alicia would fit into the model business perfectly. "Good, you're awake. You need to get dressed, and then come down to eat breakfast."  
  
I got out of my ocean blue covers and made my way to a hand-carved dresser. It was also the wavy color and it soothed all my worries of my new life. I pulled out a pink jean jacket, a pink baby tee, and a pair of pink jeans with rhinestones on it.  
  
I opened the top drawer and looked in at beautiful jewelry. There were earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and many rings. They all had different sets, different stones and different designs. They were all so gorgeous. I pulled out a pair of pink diamonds in the shape of a heart.  
  
I hated the color pink, but the girl Sarah LOVED the color. I hated playing people. I just wanted to play the REAL me, the me that was born to my REAL parents, and lived with my REAL parents in my REAL house, the me which was called by my REAL name. But it is a fantasy; it is not REAL.  
  
I walked down the hall to the kitchen to where my "parents" were. I walked in and was greeted and kissed on the forehead by both Chris and Alicia. Mom and dad were horribly words; they meant that I had no hope to find my REAL parents.  
  
I ate the tasty scrambled eggs and crunchy bacon. Then I got ready for school. I wonder if any of them would understand me. I doubt that they'd understand a girl who was so much the same, but so obviously very different  
  
I walked to my window and looked out to the yard I now know as mine. It was humongous and beautiful. It had tons of trees and had flowers everywhere. It had a hand-made play set for me. The couple was so sweet and kind and I wished I could learn to love them. But I couldn't. I had loved to many times.  
  
Alicia drove me to Elmira Elementary School. It was big not as large as my past schools, but it was a pretty descent size. They play ground was nicely colored and designed. It looks pleasant, at least to my standards.  
  
Alicia walked me to my classroom. My teacher now was Mrs. Kline. She was a newer in the teaching profession and she was fresh out of collage. She had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had fun clothes on and had a huge smile on her face. She remained me much of my third mom, Ann Marie.  
  
I entered the room, now alone, and the room turned silent. It was an eerie feeling, yet I had had the same feeling seven times before. I had only once come to school at the start of the year; it was my first family I lived with. But I had to leave halfway through kindergarten, because of the deaths.  
  
Mrs. Kline asked me my name and I froze. My name. I wanted to ask her what one. I have had ten names now and I what one to tell her. Maybe I should say Kinsey, my first name with my first family. Or maybe my second Cassandra, I could say Indigo my third. Zoë was my forth name; I could use that one. Lily was pretty and the fifth. So was Summer, the sixth. Willow was the seventh, and Basal was the eighth. Or should I say the one I'm now using, Sarah.  
  
"Sarah Stoker," I whisper. I couldn't here it, but I said it. I hated giving false names. I hated saying something I knew in my heart was not true.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Kline asked me. Her voice was calm and soft. She was indeed an understanding woman.  
  
"Sarah Stoker," I informed her a bit louder. This time I knew she heard it. She had a larger smile on her face and she introduced me to the class.  
  
"You can sit here Sarah. Kelly will show you the way around. Ok, sweetie?" Mrs. Kline introduced me to a girl named Kelly. She had bleach blonde hair and had ice blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue shirt with spongebob on it, and was wearing a medium length light blue skirt.  
  
"So you came here from where?" Kelly asked me. I was stuck, where did my "grandparents" live? Where should I say I lived? This was NOT supposed to happen.  
  
"Um, Iowa," I spoke fast and unsure. I was positive that Kelly could tell I was confused. That was a mistake to say. I hated lying sooooo much. Why Iowa? It was the first thing that popped into my over-large brain. Or maybe because it was the first thing I saw on the United State of America map hanging on the wall.  
  
"Oh, Iowa!" Kelly exclaimed. "I lived there too!!! What city did you live in?"  
  
Now I was officially sunk. I barley knew any states. Cities that was totally out of the question. City, what is a city in Iowa? Um. "Madison City."  
  
"Really? That's where my cousins live!" There actually is a city named that. Oh Great! Now how do I reach air? Ok. Now what else can I say? "What school did you go to?"  
  
Oh great! What is an average school name? Named after the city, that's popular. "Madison Elementary."  
  
"You HAVE to be kidding. My cousin Amy goes there." Why did I have to say that? How come it HAD to be a REAL school? Now what? "Did you know a girl named Amy?"  
  
"No!" Kelly was shocked at my quick answer and stepped back. Thank you, no more questions. No more lies. "Sorry, No I didn't know any Amy there."  
  
"Oh," was all Kelly said. THANK YOU! That was WAY to hard.  
  
Chris picked me up at 3:30 and then he drove me home. Home, was that what it should be called? Or should it be called my temporary dwelling spot? Yah, temporary dwelling spot, sounds good, although it is a hand full.  
  
He dropped me off then told me he'd be back in a few hours. Oh well! Home alone! I walked into the house and I made my way to my room.  
  
It was always like this. Every new life gave me the same thing. A mother and a father, and a home always were supplied. Sometimes there was a brother or sister that came with. But they ended right when I learned to love again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Horrible? Stupid? Actually good? Please tell what you think about my story so far. Should I continue? Or should I delete it? Review. If I do not get a review that tells me to continue, I will NOT add any more to the story (unless I REALLY, REALLY want to).  
  
SO REVIEW NOW. 


	3. Reported Dead to the World

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character that you have heard of before. Any of the ones you have not heard of, BELONG to me.  
  
Author's Note: Be nice (or not), this is my first Alias fan-fiction. I love the show and I love reading the fan-fictions on Alias. I have never actually thought of making an alias fan-fiction, but I had an idea.  
  
I KNOW I said I wouldn't update if I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but hey I also said I would if I REALLY, REALLY wanted to. And I wanted to post it so yah, don't be mad.  
  
I also KNOW that the last chapter SUCKED, but I had to do her getting into her new life. So I hope this chapter is better. So here it is.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Someone once told me that all pictures told a story. I look at my picture, mine didn't. Mine was blank, boring, and dull. It was nothing. Nothing that single word explained my life in just one word. Nothing.  
  
In the picture I was living with my third family. My name was Indigo and I lived in Mexico. I don't think I could ever pass as a Mexican. But I did. I was always changed to look different; to look like someone else.  
  
My hair then was black my skin was tan and I could swear I was someone else. My eyes were also changed; they had been all the colors I could think of. Brown, blue, green, gray, hazel, and Black; were the colors I've had. In the picture my eyes were black and cold. Was I ever in my life full of joy and happiness??  
  
I look in my mirror and see a different face. I wore a face that was not mine, a face that belonged to someone other than me. My hair was blond nearly white and my eyes, they were blue, a brilliant crystal blue. My skin, it was pale and I would never have known if I had even once stepped in the light.  
  
What was my real hair color? I think it is a brownish color, but I haven't seen it since like forever. My eye color, what was that? I think it is green, but maybe it's brown. How can I see myself everyday and not know what I really look like?  
  
Why was I always changed? Why was I even worth wasting the effort to change? So many questions I have, and I KNOW they will never be answered. Even if in my dreams they were.  
  
I drop my picture and put away my keepsake box. It was filled with everything that was ever special to me. There were pictures of all the families I've lived with and all the identities I've known. My keepsake box was the ONLY thing I would NEVER part with. It held everything that I REALLY needed to survive.  
  
It also held my teddy bear from my REAL mommy and daddy. That bear was my ONLY connection to them. It was my only belonging of the REAL me. I picked up the worn white bear and hugged it tightly. I NEVER wanted to let it go, but I know I wasn't allowed to show it to others. That was also a rule I learned from somewhere in my mind, yet I never remembered who told it to me.  
  
I loosen my grip on my only love. Teddy was my world, and my only reason to hold on. Teddy gave me faith that I WOULD one day find my REAL life. I hated to let him down, but it was getting late and Chris and Alicia would be home in a few minutes. I place Teddy gently in my box and place it under my bed.  
  
I walked swiftly, yet gracefully down the spiral staircase. The house was so quiet I loved it, yet I hated it more. Silence gave away presence of someone or something bad. But nothing bad was supposed to happen for another few months.  
  
I walked to the living room still being precautious about my "feeling." Yah, I know I am NOT anything like a psychic or something like that, but you're always told to trust your instincts aren't you. So I can trust mine, can't I?  
  
I flipped on the television. On the large screen was the news. Taking about something like terrorists and that stuff. So I like the news, so what. The news gives, well news to the world.  
  
News Reporter: "Another terrorist attacked a small urban family in the Miami, Florida area."  
  
I knew instantly what they were talking about. My family. Miami, terrorists, it all fit together perfectly.  
  
News Reporter: "A family of four was killed. The families home was burned not be accident."  
  
Yep, that was my last family. My family died, and it was ALL because of me.  
  
News Reporter: "The deaths were of Mathew Marin age 34, his wife Tiffany Marin age 33, and their two children Becky Marin age 5 and Basal Marin age 7."  
  
I was reported dead. Basal Marin was reported dead. But in the end both were the same person. But was I REALLY dead?? Sometimes I think so, it seems like that almost all the time. But the question was, was I dead or not?  
  
News Reporter: "Recently a lot of terrorist have been attacking and they ALL seem to be connected. But by how is the question."  
  
I want to call up the news station this instant and scream at them. The question was easy. They were ALL connected to ME. ALL to ME. Everyone wanted me. It was as easy as that. People wanted me alive or not.  
  
So my question is, should I let them get me or should I try to live? Either one works but both results are different; live or die.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Horrible? Stupid? Actually good? Please tell what you think about my story so far. Should I continue? Or should I delete it? Review. If I do not get a review that tells me to continue, I will NOT add any more to the story (unless I REALLY, REALLY want to like I did today).  
  
Who do you think "Sarah" is?? What do you think will happen?? PLEASE answer me. I want, no NEED reviews.  
  
SO REVIEW NOW. (This is an order)  
  
Thank you. 


	4. Everything Pointing towards me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character that you have heard of before. Any of the ones you have not heard of, BELONG to me.  
  
Author's Note: Be nice (or not), this is my first Alias fan-fiction. I love the show and I love reading the fan-fictions on Alias. I have never actually thought of making an alias fan-fiction, but I had an idea.  
  
I haven't updated in ages and I only hope that people will still read this. I have been either working on my other stories and poems, or I have been reading. Also school has been out for about a month now and I've been around a lot. Also before school was out I had bunches of projects and tests to do and study for.  
  
Sorry about the wait and I'll try my hardest not to wait that long, but I will if no one reviews, 'cause I LOVE reviews and I need them to write. I have Juvenal Rheumatoid Arthritis in lots of my joints, including my writs and fingers, and it hurts like hell to type, but I LOVE doing this and I LOVE people reading my stuff. So I would very much like reviews, so it gives me something to make the pain worthwhile.  
  
And I don't know if I still have the feeling as before so could you people tell me anything that would help me please. Anyhow read and review. So here's the chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alicia and Chris came home at around seven pm. late, but I preferred to be alone. They both were really sorry for staying out late, but they needed to adjust to a child at home and were just so used to having late hours. I had said that I liked it better when I was alone, but they just said they'd try not to be late again.  
  
We ate spaghetti and then I was sent to bed. In seven of my homes the parents would read me a book, and I liked it better when they did. It made me like them better. But I didn't say anything and I just went upstairs and read my self to sleep.  
  
I awoke the next day to the sound of birds chirping. It was a beautiful sound and I wondered how they could be so happy. It seemed almost impossible for me. I just only wished that one day maybe I could be that happy too.  
  
I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser and put on black leather pants on and a bright pick shirt on with a black leather jacket. I put my hair up into a ponytail and I went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
Chris took me to school and it was just as boring as the other schools. I wrote, read, counted, and did some other simple things. It went by fast till lunchtime and then I didn't like it.  
  
I went outside with my lunch and sat at a picnic table. It was nice out, but it was pretty much always nice in the spring, it was not quite winter, but not yet summer. I didn't want to talk to any one so I went to a table farther away from the others and I didn't know that the tables "belonged" to the sixth graders.  
  
"What are you doing at OUR table?" A boy with messy brown hair questioned me. Five other boys surrounded him as well as two girls. All of them wore dark clothing and looked tough.  
  
"I'm sitting here." I said in my causal voice. I didn't want to start a fight or be the beating up toy. But if they started it, I will guarantee you; I will not lose to children.  
  
"Move, or else." The boy said in his "toughest" voice. I laughed so hard. in my head anyways. All the fifth graders glared at me with "evil" eyes. It made me want to laugh more!  
  
"Or else.what will you do? Beat me up? Get me sent to the hospital? Tell me what you are going to do." I exclaimed waiting for an answer.  
  
Every one of the young teens looked at me with such hate and anger and I loved it. I loved the look, the feelings, and the rage. It was what I felt every day but no one saw it in me and I loved seeing it in others. I just felt so very good.  
  
"You just told me what we're gonna do. So MOVE right NOW!" I just laughed. It was a threat that meant nothing to me. I had the experience that none of them could learn in a lifetime.  
  
"Do what you want, just know that I'm not going to move," I stated. And then I took another bite out of my sandwich.  
  
And at the same moment two of the boys launched at me and I easily avoided them. They turned around and tried punching me. I grabbed one boys fist and pushed him into the other boy. They both fell to the ground.  
  
I laughed and took another bite of my sandwich. I hoped that they would go now, so I could finish my lunch but I guess it was only a hope. I took the last bite of my sandwich and then the real fight began.  
  
The other three boys came at me and tackled me. One grabbed me and held me so the other two could beat on me. I smiled and ducked when the first fist came. I saw the fist go over my head and strike my holder's face. Both boys looked shocked, and my holder let go of me and fell to his knees.  
  
The one who punched him turned to me and struck my right shoulder. I didn't flinch, cry, or even make a noise. He looked at me and tried again. I grabbed his fist and I twisted it quick and far. I heard a snap and I knew the bone broke. Ouch that MUST hurt.  
  
He cried and ran off. The last boy looked at me and ran after the other boy. I looked at the lead boy and the other two girls. The boy smirked and reached in his pocket for something.  
  
A moment later, he pulled out a gun. I stared at him as if he were crazy. He just smiled. I wanted to run, I wanted to scream. But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't say anything. I was frozen, with a gun pointed at me.  
  
"Now I believe I asked you to move."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Horrible? Stupid? Actually good? Please tell what you think about my story so far. Should I continue? Or should I delete it? Review. If I do not get a review that tells me to continue, I will NOT add any more to the story (unless I REALLY, REALLY want to).  
  
And like I said before SORRY about not updating sooner, I have a major problem with keeping up stories all at a fast rate and equally. So please remind me next time if I do this again, and I will update sooner.  
  
SO REVIEW NOW. 


	5. Then Darkness Shall Follow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character that you have heard of before. Any of the ones you have not heard of, BELONG to me.  
  
Author's Note: Be nice (or not), this is my first Alias fan-fiction. I love the show and I love reading the fan-fictions on Alias. I have never actually thought of making an alias fan-fiction, but I had an idea.  
  
I haven't updated in ages and I only hope that people will still read this. I have been either working on my other stories and poems, or I have been reading. Also school has been out for about a month now and I've been around a lot. Also before school was out I had bunches of projects and tests to do and study for.  
  
Sorry about the wait and I'll try my hardest not to wait that long, but I will if no one reviews, 'cause I LOVE reviews and I need them to write. I have Juvenal Rheumatoid Arthritis in lots of my joints, including my writs and fingers, and it hurts like hell to type, but I LOVE doing this and I LOVE people reading my stuff. So I would very much like reviews, so it gives me something to make the pain worthwhile.  
  
And I don't know if I still have the feeling as before so could you people tell me anything that would help me please. Anyhow read and review. So here's the chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I didn't know what was happening, I couldn't move and all I saw was that small pistol. I was frozen, utterly frozen.  
  
I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I wanted to hide; yet above all I wanted to die. It was odd for me to want that, but I did. Everything inside me was based on lies and deceit. I wanted to be released and free. I wanted to be with my first family again and all my other families I had secretly learned to love.  
  
I heard shouts and I could see the teachers running towards the boy and me. I heard sirens from the cop cars racing down the street. Yet all of my attention was on my captor.  
  
"Are you prepared to die?" He quietly asked me in a hunting tone.  
  
"I've been ready to die for a long time." I answered truthfully as I spread out my arms.  
  
I wanted him to let his little finger to just slide on that trigger, but it too seemed frozen.  
  
"Are you ready to kill?" I asked the boy.  
  
At first he did nothing, but then he to told the truth. "I've been trained to kill, the time has finally come and this will be a moment to remember."  
  
The teachers approached and the cops as well. And finally the shot came. The hot silver bullet plunged into my ghostly pale flesh and then the pain took over.  
  
My body tumbled over and the darkness over came me. I could still hear everything around me but my vision had fallen to the dark.  
  
Paramedics appeared and they said they could do nothing to stop the bleeding. They said I was going to be dead soon and a smile formed on my lips.  
  
But then I heard a car screech and a man sprinting towards the scene. I heard him ask if I would be all right and they answered no. I wondered if I knew him or not.  
  
After a few second my brain took over and I realized whom that was. It was Uncle Weiss! He was the man that gave me my new lives, my lies to live by, yet he was also the man who was there for me in my greatest times of need. And here he was now, and I would be giving up on him like he said he would never do to me.  
  
My smile became a frown and I wished to return to my body. I wanted him to hold me and read me stories and let me sit on his lap well he typed. I wanted him to keep me and let me belong to him. I wanted him to break the rules with me like he usually did. I wanted him for a daddy no one else.  
  
I tried reaching out to the light; I tried to swim my way through hell to my body. I didn't want to leave; no I didn't want to leave.  
  
Uncle Weiss picked up my limp body in his muscular arms and took me to his vehicle. He placed me on a comfortable spot and I felt like death was finally coming for me.  
  
The bleeding continued and my body gave way, my breathing shallows, and my heart slows.  
  
I heard Uncle Weiss crying as he held my hand. I wanted so much to die, but now I want to live.  
  
My breathing stopped, my heart gave in, and the darkness engulfed me.  
  
Uncle Weiss held me and whispered to my lifeless body. "Come back to me, Gabrielle. Please come back to me. Come on Gabrielle Liv please, please don't die on me."  
  
With that my body lightened and my heart started beating again. My breathing returned and I slowly began to smile.  
  
But as I did so my body fell into the lifeless shadows. And I lost all consciousness. Yet still I smiled for I had a name, a real name Gabrielle Liv. And I would, would what I asked myself, live.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: It was short I know but it got in stuff! Plus I took me a while, especially the name! I had a list of 30 sets of first and middle names 10 from 3 friends and 1 was Gabrielle Augustine, but I don't like the name Augustine, plus live means 'Life' and 'Protector' So I liked that name.  
  
How was it? Horrible? Stupid? Actually good? Please tell what you think about my story so far. Should I continue? Or should I delete it? Review. If I do not get a review that tells me to continue, I will NOT add any more to the story (unless I REALLY, REALLY want to).  
  
SO REVIEW NOW. 


	6. Emotionless Was I, Untill Now

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character that you have heard of before. Any of the ones you have not heard of, BELONG to me.  
  
Author's Note: Be nice (or not), this is my first Alias fan-fiction. I love the show and I love reading the fan-fictions on Alias. I have never actually thought of making an alias fan-fiction, but I had an idea.  
  
I haven't updated in ages and I only hope that people will still read this. I have been either working on my other stories and poems, or I have been reading. I have written another Alias fic in that time and you should cheek it out if you have the time, it's "A Gift Left Forgotten." Also I've posted a Harry Potter one, and updated one of my Buffy ones. And I'm working to get the others updated soon.  
  
Sorry about the wait.. again, But you know I have this problem, that SAG hasn't updated "Once more with perfection" and I'm really mad. But I also have another problem that was mention in the last chapter's author note, that my JRA has been REALLY bad recently and it's like HELL!  
  
So on with thy chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you do when you know that you are going to die, but you want nothing but to live? What do you do when all you knew in your life was a lie and all you want are answers that you will never receive? What do you do when everything about yourself is hated by the world and all you can do is pray?  
  
My body was numb and the darkness of life flooded my vision. I saw no light, no life, no hope. There was pain all over and my body was puddle around blood. My heart had stopped, and my breath had been taken, yet some how I am still here.  
  
Uncle Weiss brought me to the hospital, which is what I do know. Doctors and other people have been in and out like swarms of bees. Some people have sat by my bed; these people are people I have never heard before.  
  
My thoughts quickly ceded when a new person walked into my room. I wanted to look at the new person, but my eyes wouldn't open. The woman wore perfume and high heels. It's so funny how you can tell what type of shoes someone is wearing by what it sounds like.  
  
The woman sat on the chair by my bedside and I heard her start to cry. I wondered why she would cry for me when she didn't know me. Before in my life all I had ever wanted was to be loved and wanted, yet no one let me be either. But this woman, that I had never laid eyes on, was crying because I was nearly dead.  
  
"Come on baby, you need to wake up," Her voice was so soft, and yet so potent. Her words were filled with such love, and I wondered if someone could really share such deep feelings.  
  
My eyes would not open, my voice would not come, my body just laid there stiff and frozen. I didn't want to die; I want to live! 'Please God let me LIVE!' I had never before prayed to God on my own. I had been of the Catholic religion, as well as Jewish, and Lutheran. Yet I have never believed that God existed. How could he? To many people in this world die each day, to many people bare the pain no human should. No I never thought God existed, until now.  
  
"Gabrielle, please wake up. I need you to live, I need you," The woman's tear fell on my cheek. A feeling that I had never felt before rose and it burned in my heart. I never thought it was real, how could it be? I thought it had all been a lie. A lie that had confused so many people. Yet now the feeling was real. Love was real.  
  
More tears fell on my face, and I ate them up for each drop held so much love. I wanted to comfort the woman; she shouldn't cry for me, I'm all right. But I wanted to feel that comforting feeling of being wanted by someone. In my heart I begged this woman to cry and cry, so I would feel her adore.  
  
"Gabrielle Liv Vaughn, you can make it, you can do anything. You're strong." My face was wet with salty tears. And I wanted to reach up and comfort this woman. "You're so much stronger than me."  
  
Never in my life had there been this much emotion. It was something I couldn't understand yet I loved it all the same. I had blocked out all feelings in my life. There was no pain, no fear, no love, no hate, there was nothing. Until this moment I had no clue what these things actually were, and now I wish I had felt these things before.  
  
"I am so sorry baby, please forgive me," The sobs came louder and the tears fell faster, and the woman did nothing to dry them. I wanted to know why this woman would ask me for her forgiveness, when I didn't even know her.  
  
It was at this moment that I registered something she had said earlier. It had been my name, my real name. I've had so many different names, and I had never had one to call my own. The name was so sweet and I loved it. It was more than just when Uncle Weiss said, it had a last name as well, and on my insides I smiled. My name was Gabrielle Liv Vaughn.  
  
My joy and happiness flooded through my body. It was another feeling I so rarely felt. Being happy was so enjoyable and I don't know why one would want to destroy it for someone like that one boy did for me. Yet I thank him so much, because if I weren't shot I wouldn't be here, and even if I die I will be happy because I have felt love and happiness, such things never existed before in my life.  
  
My straight and emotionless lips turned upwards into a smile. And I knew if right now I died I wouldn't really care, and though I was so young, I had felt more than an 80 year old who was lying on his death bed right at this same moment.  
  
Then I heard footsteps enter the room. And I instantly recognized Uncle Weiss's squeaky tennis shoes. I was complete, right now; I didn't need anything else. I knew people loved and wanted me, which is all I have ever wanted and now I knew some people did. This woman did and so did Uncle Weiss. Yet even though I knew I was about to die, something in my heart kept saying, 'Not Yet.'  
  
"Syd, we got to go." Syd apparently knew Uncle Weiss and got up and wiped my face dry. She kissed my forehead and then she left my room. Uncle Weiss followed the woman. And I knew I didn't want to die. But I also knew that I could not change my fate, whatever it wanted, it would happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Horrible? Stupid? Actually good? Please tell what you think about my story so far. Should I continue? Or should I delete it? Review. If I do not get a review that tells me to continue, I will NOT add any more to the story (unless I REALLY, REALLY want to).  
  
Now for a little bit of hyperness! Lalalalalala!!!!!! So how has everyone been??? Hopefully no one died because of unanswered reasons for not updating their stories! *Sifts eyes evilly! * Whahahaha I'm hyper! Well I'll leave you to update, *nudge, nudge, wink, wink! *  
  
SO REVIEW NOW. 


	7. Thy Call For Help

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character that you have heard of before. Any of the ones you have not heard of, BELONG to me.  
  
Author's Note: Be nice (or not), this is my first Alias fan-fiction. I love the show and I love reading the fan-fictions on Alias. I have never actually thought of making an alias fan-fiction, but I had an idea.  
  
I haven't updated again for a very long time. I'm so horrible! But you know what, it's all SAG's fault for not updating 'What was Once Perfection,' Come on be nice It's Christmas! So update!  
  
It's not a long chapter and I'm sorry and Vaughn isn't in this chapter ether, but I think he's going to be in the next one. *ponders*. I updated 5 different stories today so this is you Christmas present everyone! I still have my Hp, LotR, and Charmed fics to work on. But I got both Alias ones, both Buffy ones, and my X-man one! So go me!  
  
So on with thy chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is anyone there?" I called out from my hospital bed. I had just woken up and the time read 3 am. "Hello?"  
  
A nurse walked by but she didn't hear my pleading voice. I called again, and again, and still no one came. I was alone, like I have always been, but know I felt it more than ever.  
  
Still more nurses walked by and not one heard my cry for help. Over and over in my head I was chanting. 'Please, someone come here, Please, anyone, Please.' But no one would come.  
  
My voice grew tired as the clock chimed an hour had gone by. I sat up and yanked the IVs and tubes out of my body. I yanked and pain seeped through my body, but it wasn't anything know, for I had just been shot, and that pain, had crashed my nerves.  
  
I got up and as soon as my feet touched the floor I wobbled and fell back on the bed. The pain increased and numbness filled my body as I tired again. Same results came and I tried over and over until I succeeded.  
  
As I got myself standing up with pride I moved one foot in front of the other and I waked as far as my body would allow me. I figured it was not far, for my feet stumbled and I fell to the floor with a crack. My body hurt and tears came to my eyes but they never feel.  
  
As I lay on the floor I sent out one more desperate call of help. Five minutes later the door opened and in walked a lady I had never met before. It was dark and I was unnoticed on the floor.  
  
The woman walked over to the bed and saw that it was empty. I saw panic in her eyes and she stumbled to flicker on the light switch. As soon as the intense light hit my eyes I felt like I had been blinded from the world yet again.  
  
The lady saw my figure laying on the ground and came over to me. I opened my eyes and they seemed to have recovered from the light transition. She looked me over and I saw a love in her eyes that I had never seen before. It seems like a deadly accident lead to a moment that I would never give up.  
  
"Hi, Gabrielle." She spoke with such tenderness and hope. But it struck me then that this was the same woman that had visited me when I was asleep. Who was she, was all I wanted to know.  
  
"Hi." I whispered. My voice quivered in pain, and I felt a sharp pain shot through my body. I gasped in pain and a single tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Shhhh. It's alright." She comforted and picked me up carefully and placed me on the hospital bed. "Sleep honey. You need rest."  
  
Right now I didn't want rest. I just wanted to know who this person was. She acted as if she knew me, and I am pretty sure I had only met her several days ago while I was asleep.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked her quietly, for my voice seemed to go no louder than a tap. She smiled at me and I wondered if she was going to tell me. She got up and sat on my bed. She started to rub my back in small circles. It felt so good and so comforting, but I could tell she was avoiding the subject. "Please tell me who you are."  
  
"I'm, I'm your." She stopped and I realized for the first time hat she was. But I knew I couldn't say it, for if I did, then I was only allowing it to happen, and if she wasn't then I would be devastated. Then she added in a voice that barley rivaled a ladybug. "Your mother."  
  
I stared at her with disbelief and knowing. I had dreamed of this moment for years and I had never thought I would meet her this way. I was in a hospital, which was not the reason why we should have met. But it was good enough!  
  
"Oh!" Smart, real smart!  
  
"I'm so sorry honey," She told me while her tears fell from her face to my cheek. I realized that there was love in the world and I had finally felt it. And I also found out something else, I think that I love her too.  
  
"For what?" I asked, although I already knew.  
  
"For everything, baby, for everything." Her tears streamed down her face and my cheeks caught them all. I no longer felt the pain from the bullet, from the fall, from my loneliness, and mostly from the world.  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Horrible? Stupid? Actually good? Please tell what you think about my story so far. Should I continue? Or should I delete it? Review. If I do not get a review that tells me to continue, I will NOT add any more to the story (unless I REALLY, REALLY want to).  
  
SO REVIEW NOW.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. As they come to my side

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character that you have heard of before. Any of the ones you have not heard of, BELONG to me.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I HAVE NOT been in writing-stories mood. My fingers hurt and it's painful to type, but ya know I decided to slowly start updating again! YAH ON ME! Probably just 1 or 2 more chappies, and then this story will be finished!!!!!  
  
On with thy story  
  
"Happy birthday sweetheart!" The woman, no my mother, came in with a smile on her face and a big box in her arms. But I looked at her oddly; today wasn't my birthday... was it? My birthdays had been scattered through out the months, never did I know when I was truly born. I had never had a birthday of my own, or a name, a family, or a home. And suddenly I had them. "June 15th, the day I gave birth to you."  
  
"For real?" I questioned, not truly believing her words.  
  
"For real!" Her voice was honest and loving, and I believed her. Both of our faces were pasted with looks of pure joy, and someone else unnoticed entered the room and stood quietly watching us.  
  
"Sweetie, I have someone I would like you to meet," And then the other presence came out from the darkness, and instantly I recognized him. His eyes were electric, an impossible green I had seen on one other person only once, myself. A gasp escaped my mouth as I realized my life would never again be the same. "Gabrielle, this is Vaughn; your father."  
  
"I know." I told her no breaking my gaze with my father, green met green. Neither of us wanted to part, no now not ever. Eyes told you everything about a person, their pain and joy. Each person had a story to tell and the story would reveal theirselves when you look deeply in their eyes and listen. Vaughn's, my father's, told of death, sorrow, and still love. And I knew instantly I was staring at a man who never wanted to give me up and who never wanted me to live the life I had. And just to make sure of myself; I whispered an echo. "I know"  
  
"Well, hug already!" Uncle Weiss stood in the doorway with a tear forming in his eye.  
  
I smiled and my father stepped forward. His faced looked unsure, trying to discern if this was real. A moment passed as he stared at me in love and hope. He moved closer and sat on my bedside. Genteelly he touched my face and wiped a stray tear that had fallen from my eye. And then slowly he wrapped me in his arms.  
  
My mother watched leaning against Uncle Weiss with tears rolling down her cheeks and a grin of happiness pasted on her face. Uncle Weiss wrapped his arm around her and held her, with tears falling as well. And with that, I knew I was wanted and loved.  
  
Time stood still and life was bliss. A heavenly few minutes, I never wanted to end. My thoughts did not linger on the past, they did not think of the future; they just lived in the present, not hoping or praying. Just now was where I lived. Because I knew not of what was to come, and I wanted to savor this moment, because if tomorrow came and I was taken back to be Sarah, this time would hold me safe forever.  
  
My father whisper I love you in my ear and I snuggled into his chest even more. But my hopes of staying in his arms for eternity were shaken as three beepers stimuli went off. A tired groan went throughout the room as if their lives were not truly theirs.  
  
My body was released from my father's warm embrace. His lips brushed my forehead before he stood up and let my mother have her turn. She took me in her arms and held me. I teardrop fell onto my shoulder and I looked up to see her face filled with such sorrow.  
  
"I'm so sorry sweetheart." My mother whispered painfully in my ear.  
  
And said that; they were all gone. I held that memory in my mind as if like a video recording. I kept them repeating so I would know they were real. My father's eyes, his strong embrace; my mother's loving voice, her tears falling; I needed to know in my mind, they were real. Or else they would sink into my memories and become yet another figment of my dreams.  
  
I knew not if they would return, but my heart told me they would. They loved me and they wanted me, what more could I ever ask for. For 25 minutes I had been held in my father's arms and 30 minutes people that loved me so dearly had surrounded me. The dreams I had always had were nothing compared to the devotion I felt now.  
  
For seven years I had no one. I had no name, no family, no home to call my own. And after seven years of solitude and nothing of my own, I have longed for safety, love and far away from death and sorrow, and at such a young age it doesn't seem like a lot to ask.  
  
For my whole life no one had been there for me, and now I was meeting these people, with a prayer they would never leave. And in my heart I knew they wouldn't. They never truly wanted to give me up, and they never wanted me to live a life of fear. But they had to, and I did. Life is funny that way!  
  
Author's Note: Basically I'm just gonna say PLEASE, PLEASE Gets on knees and begs PLEASE give me a review! Motivation is a miracle worker with the physically handicap!  
  
Any who...gimme a review and I'm make a deal with you, I'll review one of your stories if you gimme a review!  
  
Laterz  
  
HAPPY SUMMER 


	9. Becoming of Reality

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the character that you have heard of before. Any of the ones you have not heard of, BELONG to me.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I updated, by happy, and after you read, please review! Pretty pretty please with ice cream and cookies!

On with thine story

It's really weird when you wake up one morning and realize your loved when you're whole life had been filled with horror after horror and the world seemed to betray you. And then suddenly out of nowhere someone comes and they love you and even if they are there for a single moment you know that they will love you till they die. Sydney and Michael and even Uncle Weiss would always love me, they had always loved me, and seeing them for the first time astounded me, because love only excised in movies and fairy tales. Reality dose not include happiness and love. Yet only I seemed to understand that the world is not the kind fluffy bunny rabbit other children my age believed it to be.

I had never had a safety net holding me at night or comforting me when I longed for the lie telling me that everything I thought existed, didn't and that everything would be alright. And finally as I opened my eyes, someone was there for me, someone is there for me, to hole me and comfort me, to love me. Someone was there, someone was holding my hand, her head asleep on my bed, and I knew now that the childhood I never had was finally going to return to me. Someone would be with me forever, and I simply smiled and waited peacefully for my mother to wake up.

"Hey," A small voice whispered to my dazed mind.

I quietly returned the greeting with happiness edging in my mind.

I looked to see my mother's fluttering eyes open and close. She smiled tiredly at me and I at her. "Sleep alright babes?"

If possible my smile grew wider and I nodded my head. I loved my mother... it seems odd though, I love someone, and that someone is my mother... **my** mother. I have a mother, and a father. I have such things I never had before, and never thought I would. "Did you?"

"I slept wonderfully my dear!" Mother, it seems such an odd word, smiled brighter then before and I thought vaguely if it was normal for someone to smile that wide and bright.

"That's good!"

"Yah it is. I think I slept better under your watchful eyes!"

"I think so!"

And then another streak of silence came and I wished I knew what to say to my own mother, but it just felt so strange to be with her. But at the same time it felt extremely normal and comfortable. I loved it.

"You're coming home today," Mother told me, and a mixture of emotions raced to me. But one thing stuck in my mind... I had a home. My roots were planted and I wouldn't travel any farther. I had a home.

"Thank you," I whispered, barely knowing I had spoken out loud.

"For what?"

"For loving me."

My mother, my, **mine**, she stood up from the chair she was resting on and found a new seat at my side on the bed. Her eyes never left me and drilled into me searching for emotion and reason. After several minutes she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead. I leaned into her and inwardly I wished to never move. We stayed this was in silence for well over and hour just enjoying each other's warmth and presence.

Mother finally broke the silence. "So tell me about yourself, I have to learn everything that's happened in the last seven years!"

I knew not what to say. What I knew about myself was made up of lies and half-facts. So I decided to tell her the tiny bit of facts I did know about myself, simple things, like what I liked, things I can do, things that all of my identities also did, and like, because I was them, and they were me.

"I like to read, fantasy mostly, where the bad guys always die and the good guys always prevail. I like the stories that tell of a reality that simply does not exist in this world, because of all the evil and hate. I read the tales of happiness and love with no hardship and pain. I love the stories that suck me into a universe where I can escape the world that I live in and reach some point of joy and hope. I like to read them, because for those moments that I read them I can pretend that the world we live in really is like that."

"It is Gabrielle," Mother told me with such a serious voice and I wondered if her sincerity was honestly telling me the fact of this world. "It really is, cause if it wasn't, then how would I be here with you, when I had never thought I'd ever get to see your beautiful face again?"

"I guess. I just never knew someone cared; my life had been corrupted long ago. I can not remember when my life was filled with joy or laughter, if in fact it ever was."

"Baby, your life is now."

And I chose my next words carefully afraid if said something wrong everything would vanish and I would wake back up to be Sarah or someone else. And quietly I told my mother. "It's starting to be."

A/n: Review? PLEASE?


	10. And Then Thy Eyes Opened

Author's Note: Last chapter... sorry I just had to get this done!

On with thine story...

-

It was a white house. It was a beautiful, magnificent, 2-story white house. A white picket fence, a large green lawn, and a shaggy whitish-brown dog protecting its territory surrounded the house. It was wonderful, a home straight out of a storybook I must have heard when I was younger. And it was mine. It was all mine!

_This that point; I've reached the climax. The dream is going to end soon, that's how the stories go. If only if only, the little bird once sang. Those words bring it to the end. If only if only, I could stay here forever. If only if only, this world was real. If only if only... if only if only, the little bird would sing again, and keep me in this reverie._

The house stood their waiting. Waiting for something long since absent from its walls. Waiting for me. The lawn waited; too fresh, too clean; begging to be trampled on by little feet. Waiting for the tiny footprints of mud tipping its green grass, and waiting for the children chasing the ball while the others ran the bases that they made by kicking away the bright blades of grass. The dog too, it waited. It's tail wagging, standing by the fence, and jumping continuously as if trying to make its way over the fence. It all waited, waited, anticipating my arrival.

_But the little bird grew up, and it forgot how to sing. So my nightmare is ending, that's what my conscious says. It told not hope, I've hoped too much before, and all it leads to is a deep hate. That little voice, is telling me to close my eyes before I truly believe what I see. And slowly I feel my eyes start to close._

The shutters flapped in the weak wind. The windows creaked. The deafly silence in the lawn. They needed someone. The dog kept barking. It howled, it begged. It too needed someone. Not someone, they didn't need just someone. They needed... me.

_The noises kept me here; they kept me from waking up. And I begged them to continue. As they did, my eyes once again opened. The voice now screamed, it threatened, and raved. But I did not listen this time. The voice no longer controlled me._

It was then that a smile formed on my face and I realized; this is that dream, which I don't ever want to wake from. The door opened and a hand reached in and unbuckled my seat belt. I turned to look at the hand's owner. I stared up into my father's face, his green eyes looked into my own and I saw tears forming. His hand still in the car was held out, and graciously, I took it.

_NOW, NOW, NOW, stop believing, stop now! This dream will haunt you. It will destroy you. Wake up, open your eyes. Open them, open your eyes. Don't be sucked in. Please... just open your eyes, just wake up._

My father's hand led me out of the car and my mother waited, along with the house, lawn, and dog, she waited. I gazed at my mother, standing against the gate, the house straight behind her. I was in awe. She looked down at me in wonder. It was as if we were both entering each other's dreams.

My father, he led me to her. She bent down to my level and brought me into her. She held me and I too wrapped my arms around her. My father stared down on us, watching us like a guardian angel. My father placed a genteel hand on my mother's shoulder and she looked up at him, tears rolling down her frail cheek.

My mother stood up, as my father bent down and picked me up with ease. He wrapped an arm around my mother and he led us through the gate. We entered into the perfect yard and the dog came prancing toward us. My mother bent down and petted him before catching up with us. The dog followed us up to the door, where my father finally put me down.

_But I can't, my eyes won't open, this dream won't end. I'm still here, I can't awake. And I don't want to. I like this dream. I don't want to wake up. I don't want to return to hell. I'm happy here._

The dog jumped on me. I buried my face into his long, shaggy fur. I laughed into the dog as its tongue swiped over my face as I laughed harder. I petted it over and over again and it basked in love. I did too, I basked under the watch of my parents, watching and waiting.

_Please... don't give in... This will never last... don't have hope... you'll awake... someday._

My Mother bent down and petted the dog as well. The dog loved it and its tail waged wildly. My father, than too, just watched... an angel I think he truly was. Her hand stopped and was held out for me to take. "Are you ready to finally come home."

The smile already pasted on my face grew. I could not speak, but I nodded despite my loss of voice. I too stopped petting the dog and it whimpered in sadness. I reached for my mother's hand and she meet mine, and pulled us both up onto our feet. My father smiled at us. He turned the brass knob and opened the large white door.

_Please, don't give in. Please?_

The sight of a glorious home awaited me. It was superb, beautiful in everyway, not the way you see the mansions on TV or the pictures of modern castles, it was small but so wonderful. The vibrant colors of all the rooms, the antique furniture, the hundreds of books lining the wall, the casual pictures and rugs, and every little thing made the home so delicate, so unreal, so magnificent.

It was all so surreal, my world was spinning and I was running it faster and faster. I wanted to get dizzy, till the point I can't stand. And as I wandered the brilliant rooms, the spinning continued, and I enjoyed every part of it. My parents followed me, as I explored this amazing place I was now to call my home. My real home.

_...Please..._

It was the final door, the door my parents made me open last. I was a pale pink door. And it was near impossible not to know what lay behind it. I slowly griped the knob and entered into my own room. It was painted with sponges, pale pastels. And the room it all matched together, like the catalog rooms, the ones that no one can afford or keep clean if they can. I flopped over onto my white canopy bed and I smiled and I cried.

My mother and father lay down next to me, one on each side. They held me and we all wept from happiness in each other's arms. Our tears combined and ran down as a river into a sally ocean. We laid in silence, save the sniffles, hollow breaths, and the trickle of tears falling from our cheeks into the river of tears. We lay together for an eternity, but as always, on earth eternity never lasts for long.

The tears slowly subdued and I cuddled into the warmth of my parents. The moment did not need anything else. The moment was everything I could every hope for. But somehow like always, it seems to ruin somehow. "It's all over right?" My parents both wrapped me in tighter and I heard their hearts beating together with my own. They sighed and I wished I could take back my words.

My father closed his eyes and pulled the two of us closer to him. We were a family now. And I realized, I didn't care. It didn't need to be over, because we were together, we always would be. But although I think Father heard my thoughts, he answered anyway. "No, but right now, I don't care about any of that."

My mother smiled and kissed my shoulder. She leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Agreed, right now, it's just us." My father opened his eyes. His eyes beamed with the translucent tears that kept rolling down his face, with no intention to stop. My mother too, fresh tears fell from her dark eyes. And then, it was true.

_But my eyes are open. Can't you see? This isn't a dream. This is real! Because I'm already awake!_

Suddenly I believed, suddenly it was real. I heaved myself off my floral sheets and surged out the door. I burst out into a sprint, running through every room in the house. I ran, and ran, and started to spin. My parents soon came after me and watched in love. My eyes became unfocused as the scene kept changing, and head became dizzy, but still I did not wish to stop. It was real. This was true. My feet stopped turning and I fell to the ground. My parents rushed over to me, but I only grinned larger.

"THIS IS REAL!!"

_And that old bird sat upon her nest, and the egg beneath her started to hatch. She jumped and she watched as her child came into this large world. Eggshell cracked as the bird came out. The tiny hatchling stared into the world, and it started to sing. The old bird looked at it with question, but then it remembered its voice long since forgotten. And the old bird too, joined in the song. If only if only..._

-

There it was. The world I had once imagined. It was mine; it was all mine. The winds died, the leaf I once was, floating amongst the wind, settled amongst the grass and leaves. I was done moving. I had found my roots, found my life, my family, my name. That was it, my legacy complete, well, one of them anyway.


End file.
